


away at home

by egeria



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Multi, Partial Nudity, Polyamory, Post-Canon, but nothing explicit, it's like... lightly erotic, like... nudity in a hot spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria
Summary: “Did you tell him?” he asks.Suki smirks, elbowing him gently. “I told you: it’s a surprise.”Zuko snorts, reaching up to brush a strand from his eyes. “What, am I a present, then?”“Yeah,” she responds. “I’m on a budget. Couldn’t afford anything better.”--or: zuko, sokka, and suki relax together on kyoshi island
Relationships: Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 171
Collections: Zukka 18+ Chaos Server: Jan 2021 Exchange





	away at home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodley_noodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodley_noodles/gifts).



> for the zukka 18+ chaos server exchange!! i wresteld with what to write for a while, and then this idea just hit me. 
> 
> alia, i hope you enjoy this! i know u mentioned zukki, long haired zuko, and (kinda) the beach.

His boat arrives early in the morning, and with little fanfare. Realistically, she knows that there’s a large, obnoxious, pollution-rampant Fire Nation ship offshore, ready on standby if they sense any trouble. But Zuko had managed to convince them to row him in on a smaller boat, and, Suki watches with amusement, apparently also managed to convince them to leave him here alone.

“I had to remind them that you are more than capable of beating anyone’s ass,” Zuko says as a greeting, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. She stands on her tippy-toes to reciprocate, giving him a light squeeze on the arm.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she says, her voice as soft as the morning light currently surrounding them. The village is mostly still sleeping, with just the store-owners, butchers, farmers, and fisherman waking. This time of day demands quiet.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” he responds. He has a small bag with him-- he always packs light when he doesn’t have to act as Fire Lord. He’s dressed down, as he always enjoys to do. Just the casual garments that he always keeps on hand. They’re still obviously expensive, but he still looks more at ease, compared to when he has to don the heavy robes of his station.

And with his long hair down, no crown glittering in a top knot, just the strands blowing with the gentle ocean breeze, he looks like he’s actually twenty-three. 

More than anything, Suki wishes he could always look like this. Always be like this. 

But, she knows he has no option. So she doesn’t mention it.

There’s no reason to mourn the what-ifs.

They make their way from the beach back towards the village. Suki has a small home though-- just two rooms, a kitchen and a living and bed area, with a washroom shared with her neighbor, a fellow Kyoshi Warrior. She lives in the middle of the village, always needing to be close in case anyone needs her. Though it’s peacetime now, she still is busy. There’s always a need for the warriors.

The two don’t talk as they meander up the path. They’ve always been happy with silence. Just the presence of one another is enough. Zuko, she knows, appreciates the silence. He’s talked to all day, and the only silence he has is when he’s pouring over scrolls and making decisions that affect millions of people. Silence with no work involved is rare for him.

And Suki lives the same life, honestly. Always training, traveling, and helping to rebuild a world born anew. And so, when just the two of them are able to slowly trek up a path, surrounded only by the sounds of animals waking and the waves hitting the shore, they take advantage.

Eventually, though, as they turn a corner and the village is in view, Zuko breaks the silence.

“Did you tell him?” he asks.

Suki smirks, elbowing him gently. “I told you: it’s a surprise.”

Zuko snorts, reaching up to brush a strand from his eyes. “What, am I a present, then?”

“Yeah,” she responds. “I’m on a budget. Couldn’t afford anything better.”

He makes an affronted sound, and even though she’s staring straight ahead, fighting a smile that’s threatening to grow, she can feel his wide eyes on her. “I’ll have you know that the Fire Lord comes at a very large price,” he responds.

She laughs now, the loud sound filling the air. “Oh, is that what you’re objected to? Not the ‘you being a present’ aspect, just me calling you cheap?”

“That’s absolutely what I’m upset about!” he says, his voice rising. “I’m the best damn present out there. I’d be happy to get me.”

She lets out a chortle, going to shove him, though he moves away quickly. He’s grown more confident in the seven years following the war-- both in himself and in social situations. It’s been one of the more rewarding things to see. 

They’re in the village now, and Suki can see the stores slowly starting to open, and the sound of families stirring is evident. She lets out a little hum as they make it to the door of her home, and she turns to Zuko, her hand on the door.

“He’s probably still asleep,” she whispers.

Zuko smiles. “I’d be shocked if he wasn’t.”

“Should we wake him?” she asks. “Or should he wake up to you sitting there, drinking tea, eating breakfast? That sort of thing.”

He considers this, his head cocked to the side, his teeth worrying his upper lip. He always has this look when he’s making the most important decisions.

It makes her heart soar that this is considered important.

“The latter,” he responds. “He’ll wake up at the smell of meat, anyways.”

She smirks. That’s what she wanted him to choose. Giving a small nod, Suki opens the door, trying to crack it as little as possible, allowing only the most minimal amount of light in. Luckily, both her and Zuko are masters at sneaking, and they manage to slink in, leaving Zuko’s bag by the dresser that’s shoved in a corner, and maneuvering behind the curtain that separates the kitchen from the living space. The window in the kitchen fills it with natural light-- and Suki hums as she starts to gather the food needed.

She pulls out some rice and some fish-- she’d gone to the market yesterday to stock up, all three of them ate more than what should be considered humanly possible, and Sokka had somehow invented a box that keeps food cool. Turning to Zuko, she arches an eyebrow, gesturing to the stove sitting on the counter.

An easy to understand command.

Even the Fire Lord has to help cook.

He lets out an amused huff, walking over and lighting the stove. He leans against the counter as she starts to cook, handing her spices without needing to be asked. Zuko has always enjoyed an excess of flavor, and over time, both her and Sokka have learned to enjoy it as well.

As predicted, the second the odor of cooked fish began to permeate the air, the sound of the rustling of covers could be heard in the other room, accompanied by the groan of a morning stretch. Suki and Zuko exchange amused glances, and she tosses him a little wink as she turns back to the cooking.

Suki isn’t nervous by any means. There’s nothing to be nervous about. But there’s still a fluttering in her stomach-- the butterflies wings beating inside of her. It’s the excitement, she knows. But she still takes a deep breath, trying to recenter herself.

A moment later, footsteps can be heard-- the telltale heavy gait of Sokka. A loud yawn, a shoulder popping. The sounds of Sokka in the morning.

It’s maybe her favorite sound.

The curtain opens, and a sleepy Sokka emerges, rubbing his face with a closed fist. His hair is a mess-- he hasn’t bothered to put it up yet. 

“Mornin’, Suki,” he mumbles, walking over to give her a small kiss.

“Mmm,” she responds. She’s trying too hard not to laugh. 

Sokka takes a deep breath, leaning towards the food and having an appreciative sniff. Suki’s biting her lip at this point, only containing the giggles threatening to erupt from her by using every ounce of strength she possesses.

Unfortunately, Zuko isn’t as good at restraint.

There’s an audible snort behind them.

Sokka whips around, letting out a screech, at the same time that Suki breaks out into laughter, having to lean against the counter for support with one hand and grab onto her stomach with another. Her body is shaking, tears are rolling down her cheeks.

Over the sound of her laughter, she can hear Sokka yell “You bastard!” at Zuko, and she turns her head just in time to see him jump into Zuko’s arms, wrapping his own arms around his neck.

Zuko lets out a huff, but the smile on his face is as wide as the moon. He squeezes Sokka close to him, nestling his nose into his hair.

“I missed you,” she hears Zuko murmur. 

“I missed you, too,” Sokka responds, his own head nestled into the nook of Zuko’s neck.

It’d only been a few months since they were all together. Sokka had needed to go back to the Southern Water Tribe for the winter, and Suki needed to come help with training. After Sokka had finished his tasks at hand, he’d come to Kyoshi Island, wanting to stay close to home in case any issues sprung up with the change of the season. 

Zuko understood that they all had different duties. It came with the territory of being three of the teenagers who helped end a one hundred year war. But Suki saw his face as their ship pulled away from the docks in the Caldera all those months ago. 

The face of heartbreak.

And so, with Sokka’s birthday coming up, she’d written to Zuko, with a simple  _ wouldn’t it be funny if you surprised him? _

And two weeks later, the Fire Lord was in her kitchen, with his arms wrapped around the man who owns his entire heart.

Suki is done laughing, now leaning across from them, watching their embrace continue. Zuko’s eyes are closed. She knows he’s in heaven.

So, she goes back to finishing their meal.

She’s plating the fish when she feels arms wrap around her, and she turns her head to accept a quick kiss from Sokka, who then leans his own head on her shoulder.

“Thank you,” he murmurs.

“For the fish? It’s just yesterday’s catch,” she says, keeping her voice innocent.

He flicks her cheek. “You know what, dork,” he responds, standing up to kiss her cheek. “Do you need help?”

“It’s your birthday, Sokka. I can’t make you help cook on your birthday.”

He groans, but goes to lean next to Zuko, them both watching as she finishes plating breakfast, before gratefully taking their meals and going to sit at the table near the window. 

She takes her own plate, joining them. Before they can all dig in, she reaches both her hands out, in the direction of both of them, and smiles as they take hers.

“I haven’t been this happy in months,” she says.

Zuko smiles, squeezing her hand. “I understand,” he responds.

_ Me too _ , is what she hears.

\-------------

Zuko washes up after breakfast, not letting Sokka help with anything, telling him to go get ready for the day instead. They’d decided to go to their favorite hot spring-- a secluded little spring, unknown to most of the island. It was nestled up on a cliff, hidden by treeline and hard to get to. But the main benefit of this hot spring, other than the privacy granted, was the view. There was an unobstructed view of the ocean, and it was low enough that, while soaking, the sound of the waves beating against the rocks below could still be heard.

The hike isn’t too strenuous, especially when you consider the intense training the three of them partake in every day. They brought a small picnic with them, consisting of some sake, seaweed, and seal jerky. (Suki is suspicious that Zuko stowed some fire flakes into the basket, but she won’t complain. They’re Sokka’s favorites.)

They catch up on the walk. Zuko, talking about the agricultural reform he’s passing, giving farmers more control over their crops, taking away some of the power of the nobles who preside over the area. It’d been controversial, and he’d lost some favor with the nobles from the agricultural-heavy areas, but, as Zuko said, who cares? 

“They’re parasites,” he had said, giving a small shrug. Sokka had side-eyed him, and Zuko gave another shrug. “Me admitting that doesn’t mean that I’m not also a parasite.”

Suki loves her self-aware boy.

Sokka had talked about the marketplace they were building in his village, making it a centerpoint for trade amongst the tribes in the South Pole. It was still a work in progress, but so far, from the few market days they’ve had, it’s been an astounding success. And some of the more rural villages, the ones more inland with less access to goods from the ocean, were ecstatic to be able to receive goods. 

Especially when Sokka provided his new handy-dandy… what did he call it? Freezer?

And Suki had discussed the new recruits. Kyoshi Warriors now came from all over the world, and this cohort consisted of Fire Nation, Water Tribe, and Earth Kingdom girls from as far as Ba Sing Se. She’s ecstatic-- she can see the promising future of the world with these young girls she’s training. She can see the future in the children.

Children always seem to be the future, huh?

They’re in the hot spring, now. Naked, of course. Because why worry about clothes when you have your three soulmates sitting next to you, and no one else in sight? The three of them sit huddled together, passing a small glass of sake between them. Sokka is singing a quiet song in his native tongue-- neither Zuko nor Suki can understand the language, but both have tears in their eyes as they listen to the words leave his mouth. 

Suki reaches up to stroke Zuko’s cheek, tracing her fingers along his cheekbones. They’ve become more refined over the years. He turns to her, his eyes alight with fire, his golden irises representing the sun itself. 

He raises his eyebrow, face challenging. On her other side, she can feel Sokka’s singing taper off as he notices their look, the hitch in his breath as he realizes what’s happening.

“Oh,” Sokka whispers, as Suki leans forward, kissing Zuko gently on the lips, slowly moving hers against his. After a moment, Zuko presses harder, the kissing more intense. Sokka presses up against her back, carding his fingers through her hair, before reaching over to run his fingers through Zuko’s, from the scalp to the ends, which sink below the water.

They break apart, their breath heavy, and Zuko looks over at Sokka then, his eyes searching Sokka’s face. 

“Come here,” Zuko whispers, and Sokka quickly obliges, swimming over to grab Zuko by the face, slamming their lips together. Suki smiles, leaning against the rocky edge of the hot spring, watching the two of them kiss, the passion evident in the hold of their shoulders, in their fingers clutching each other’s hair. 

She loves them more than she loves life itself.

They break apart, and Sokka turns to Suki, giving her a smaller kiss. But it’s as passionate as any-- she can feel the love in his breath on her neck as he leans down to press his teeth into her neck.

He breaks away from her, and the three sit back together, enjoying each other’s presence, and the silence that surrounds them.

Except, it’s not silent, is it? There’s the sounds around them-- the sounds that represent their love to each other. From their loud breaths, to the bubbles of their favorite hot spring, known only to them, the sound of the waves below them, the nature of the island, the birds chirping away. 

“I wish--” Zuko starts, before he shakes his head. Suki sighs, moving to wrap her arms around him. Sokka leans his head against his shoulder.

“You could,” Sokka says. “Run away. We could all live here, on this island.”

Zuko hums. “And who would be Fire Lord, then?”

“Your uncle,” Suki answers. “He can have another heir, right?”

Zuko shudders. “Spirits, no. Don’t say things like that.”

Sokka chuckles, drawing shapes on Zuko’s exposed chest. “Hmm, Azula?”

“She’d kill me if I tried to make her Fire Lord,” Zuko responds. “Maybe I should just abolish the monarchy.”

Suki lets out a dreamy sigh. “If only.”

“What’s some more change to the Fire Nation?” Sokka asks. 

Zuko chuckles, wrapping his arms around both of them. “Well, while I ponder that decision,” he says, squeezing both of them. “This will just have to do.”

Suki lets out a content noise, nestling into his side. “Luckily, this is a very good option.”

“No complaints here,” Sokka says. “Might be my best birthday ever.”

Zuko arches an eyebrow at him. “And I haven’t even given you your present yet.”

Sokka snaps his head to face Zuko, eyes wide. “A  _ present _ ? Nobody told me there were presents! What are we doing up here?”

Suki and Zuko laugh, and Suki can’t help the joy fluttering inside of her.

Yeah, this wasn’t ideal. It wasn’t ideal to be apart from her partners for months at a time.

But as she watched Zuko try to convince Sokka to stay in the hot spring for at least another few minutes,  _ yes, the presents can wait Sokka, it’s not perishable. Look, I even brought fire flakes,  _ she thinks… yeah, this will do. 

This will do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
